The technology relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image and to an image forming method.
Some image forming apparatuses are able to form an image, for example, on a long print medium such as a roll of paper or a roll of any other printable material. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-87386 discloses an image forming apparatus that detects a remaining amount of ink before and after a print job and a remaining amount of a roll of paper before and after the print job. Further, the image forming apparatus thereby calculates a use amount of the ink for the print job and a use amount of the roll of paper for the job. The image forming apparatus determines, when performing the print job again, whether the ink and the roll of paper are sufficient on the basis of the calculated use amount of the ink and the calculated use amount of the roll of paper.